Pushing Up Daisies
by PrincessCupcake
Summary: Carlisle Cullen has worked hard to be a successful vampire doctor but the lies are finally catching up to him... R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own anything, Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight characters and the information comes from angelfocus (dot) com. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter one-

The current Cullen mansion stood silently far from town. The house was usually quiet and sometimes it gave off a creepy vibe. The usual gloomy clouds gave the house an eerie silence but today the sun was shinning, birds were chirping away happily and animals were prancing around aimlessly. The forest was lively because of all the sun.

But inside the house the lone Doctor sat in his office. Carlisle Cullen was sitting thinking about his past. He felt like he was forgetting something- something important. He just couldn't remember why.

'It has to be important if this is bothering me so much' He thought to himself.

He went over to book shelves to find some sort. His hands brushed over the spines as he went over them trying to find the one that _felt_ right. After a moment of two he felt a spark between his fingers.

He briefly read the title 'Lost Races'- he picked up the book and skimmed through the pages until he felt a stronger spark. The pages stopped turning on page 392, the section on Elementals. He knew this was important but he still could not remember why. He briefly read over the words but as he read.

'_Elementals are creatures believed to be from another realm. Like angels, Elementals do not have a definite form or appearance. They choose to remain unseen and stay near nature. If they choose to show themselves to you__, __they may choose a form that you will recognize and be comfortable with or will associate with the element they represent. _

_Unfortunately Elementals have not been seen by anyone since the early 19 century. Due to classified reasons, Elementals refuse to reside on Earth except for the few that care for humanity. It is thought that the vampiric royalty hunted them for their powers and it resulted with an intense hate for the vampires from all Elementals.'' _

Carlisle reread the passage, the words rearranged quickly. It now read:

_**CARLISLE CULLEN we know of your mistakes… you won't exist for long. **_

"How would they know?" Carlisle asked himself. He didn't think about it long, he knew he had to leave the house and quickly. All around him, the house was changing back to its original state. They way it was before he had taken control. He scrambled around the house, looking for everything he needed and packing it away in his briefcase.

'_Why would they come now, it all happened over two hundred years ago' _

That was his last thought before he blacked out and dropped to the ground like a rag doll.

-Meanwhile, outside the house—

A lone figure stood on the property. She wore a black cloak that covered her from her head to her feet. She reached inside her cloak and pulled out a wooden staff. She struck the ground twice with the staff and watched as an almost transparent black dome surrounded the mansion. She made a clicking sound with her fingers and immediately neon green symbols were scrolling down the dome (like in the Matrix). She wandered around for a little, trying to find the right spot. When she found the symbol she sliced her palm and raised her bloodied hand to the symbol.

She could feel the effects starting to take place as the dome disappeared. She slowly made her way towards the woods, her work was done. The house would do the rest of the work and she disappeared from sight with an unseen smile on her face

In the distance birds fly away, rabbits scurry off and squirrels scatter back to their trees. It's like their instincts are telling them to get away- far far away from the area. And they listened…


	2. Chapter 2

**I still own nothing and make no money from this fic…**

**Warning: A bit of Violence and gore in this chapter- but its labelled**

**Bold = writing on the wall**

Chapter 2-

"_A single lie destroys a whole reputation for integrity"_

- Baltasar Gracian

- Inside the house, 20 minutes later-

Carlisle Cullen woke to an unusual feeling- his head was hurting and his mind was blurry. He couldn't concentrate on more then one idea at once. He didn't feel like he should and he didn't know how to respond to theses long forgotten feelings.

When he took in his surroundings, he was back in his library. The room looked exactly as he left it but why did he feel the way he did. He remembered exactly what he did wrong. At that exact moment chains shot out of wall and wrapped around his arms. He was raised quickly off the ground and was suspended there.

"What is happening" He said

The walls seemed to scream and ooze a black liquid as it formed words. The black goo carved the words into the walls. It slowly spelt out **'I hope you are ready to die'. **

But Carlisle stopped to think. He was already dead, his heart no longer beat and he voiced his opinion to who ever was listening.

"I'm already dead" He said and another word carved itself on the wall- **'Dumbass' **

"I resent that" He said with a frown.

'**You know your mistakes and yet you base your second-life on lies**" The wall spelt.

"I did what I could to be the best doctor in the world" Carlisle said

'**Your acts were selfish and led you to where you are today. You could have been an average vampire but you wanted more and so you went to the Volturi. You gave them information and power and they gave you wealth for your troubles' **

Carlisle read the words to himself and they disappeared for more space.

'**Because of your selfish ways, you chased away a race that was important to the survival of all living creatures on this feeble planet. And you did this for your own needs… how do you plead?' **

"I plead not guilty, my actions were for the benefit of the Volturi and all the vampires under their power" He said somewhat proudly.

'**Wrong Answer' **

_**- Graphic scene Begins-**_

The black goo from the wall glides over to his chains and slowly oozes down to him. Eventually reaching his arms and covering his body. He screamed as the goo covered his body, his face remains uncovered as the goo travels around his body. It starts carving into his skin like molten flames as it moves- never stopping. He couldn't do much at all except scream but he soon realised that screaming was useless.

His screams turned inhuman and screech-like, but nobody can hear him scream. His 'family' had planned to go away on a hunting trip and he passed on the idea. Right now he was wishing he went with them. Thinking about his 'family' almost makes him feel bad for lying to them for so long. His thoughts distract him from the pain or his limbs being torn from his body.

He can feel his fingers slicing off, one by one and he lets out a loud screech. His arms being pulled in opposite directions and smashing when they hit the wall. His body drops because of the loss of support. His legs were being smashed and detached; he could still feel the goo slide around his body.

**-End of scene-**

He could see the damage now but he couldn't move, just lie and wait for his family to find him.

It felt like days before he heard any movement in his house. The words carved on his chest burned intensely at that thought. It wasn't his house- it never was. He heard movement and no soft heartbeats so it had to be a family member or a vampire at least. He could hear the foot steps getting closer but he couldn't move or call out to them. Finally after what seemed like forever the door opened and a dishevelled Jasper walked in.

"What happened" Jasper said. He could see body parts strewn around the room and black goo that covered a majority of the room. He was about to leave when he spotted the familiar blond hair of his 'father'. He walked over to him, manoeuvring around the detached limbs as he went. He sat next to Carlisle trying to see what else was wrong. He remembered back to his army days when he had seen a similar scene with other vampires but never to this extent. On Carlisles chest the words _liar _and _lies_ were carved all over his body.

Jasper stood and walked around the room picking up the missing body parts. He brought them back to Carlisle. When he tried to reattach them, they repelled and went in opposite directions. He tried again and got the same results.

Since Jasper could still feel Carlisles emotions he thought he would be okay for a while. Jasper took the time to survey the room. The room was covered in this syrup like mixture that refused to move and the only spot uncovereed was a little desk with an open book on top. He walked over to the desk and picked up the book. He flipped through the pages- most were blank- and finally he found a page near the end. He carefully set the book down and read the pages.

It said 'This is none of your concern, Jasper Whitlock. I know you know what happened and you may call me if the scene gets worse' The page was blank once again. He left the book where it was and went on his way. He left the room, seeing as there was nothing he could do to help Carlisle.

Jasper's POV-

I walked back to my room- no; it was a room that had my stuff in it. This house was changing by the minute. From the classic white victoiran style mansion to a more earthy Victorian mansion. The physical objects remained the same but the theme made them seem out of place. Anyways I walked back to my old room, turned on the stereo and laid back on my bed. I thought about what I should do and what I could do.

I should call the person behind this mess and I could call Alice to see if she _saw _something like this happening. But I had this feeling that with _her _involved Alice wouldn't be able to see much. Carlisle wasn't going to move at all until _she _showed up. I couldn't say her name unless it was necessary because of all the bad luck that came with it. So I just calle dher Kat for short.

Getting back to buisness, I stood up and clicked my heals together three times while summoning her.

"Kajolica Angele Teel. Kajolica Angele Teel. Kajolica Angele Teel." I said, I could feel the magic in the room and I felt ready to hunt again. I knew it worked when green vines sprouted from the wall spelling **'I'm back' **before dissapearing. I lay back on my bed and waited until she made her way to the mansion.

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know it has been a while since I updated this story but I kind of forgot about it so now I'm finishing it up with one or two chapters.**

Chapter 3-

Meanwhile on the edge of the forest, _something_ was happening. A large translucent sphere floated inches above the ground and a figure emerged from it slowly. They landed in a crumpled pile on the floor before they slowly righted herself. She removed her hood and dropped her cloak to unfold her black and pink wings. Her wings were an odd contrast against her pale skin but she didn't care. She was summoned and had to find her caller. She had a feeling that is was Jasper who called seeing as her name echoed through the woods around her.

Yes, her name happened to be Kajolica and she was one of the last remaining faeries in the Earthly realm.

She flapped her wings and slowly began to fly in the direction of the call. She moved at her own pace but to any passing humans she would be noting but a faint whisper. Soon she could see the outline of a white mansion and she flew closer to the ground and started to walk towards the building. She entered the house without request and made her way up the stairs without a sound and knocked on the second door to the left.

Jasper's POV-

I lay back on my bed and waited until she made her way to the mansion. The writing on the wall was assuring when it appeared but now it was a bit creepy. I waited and waited, and eventually I heard the door open and shut with a thud. Followed by an almost silent echo of footsteps heading up the stairs. I waited until I heard a knock before I rose from my bed to answer it and I opened the door to see an odd female standing there. It took a moment before I recognised her but I eventually remembered and I let Kajolica in. She carefully stepped into the room and flapped her wings a few times before she gracefully sat on the edge of my bed.

"You called me" Kajolicae asked. I nodded unsure of a positive response.

"I suppose this is important since you know I don't like coming to _his _house."

"It is important cuz, well I found him torn and separate on the floor, covered in this black goo" I said and she nodded.

_Maybe she knows what happened.\_

"Could you show me where he is" She asked again and I nodded, leading her out of the room and into Carlisle's study.

"Interesting" Kajolica muttered as she poked at his body. I was surprised to see him chained in an upright position when he was in a gooey mess

Suddenly his eyes shot open, he looked directly at Kajolica and did the vampire equivalent of fainting. The bonds holding him up. I steeped back and leaned on the wall near the door

"Awe come on! Wakey wakey sleepy head" She nudged him and his eyes fluttered- I still don't know how he manages to act so human in his own house. Carlisle groaned and almost 'fainted' again, she smacked him gently and his eyes stayed open. Again he looked at Kajolica and I noticed that more of that weird goo traveled down the chains to hold his eyes open and stop him from 'fainting.'

"I'm glad you're here and I thought the fae council didn't care about stupid vampires."She sighed before talking again.

"I guess you really screwed up, but don't worry, this won't hur_t_ _much" _She uttered quietly. She pressed a light kiss to his cheek as the chains tightened. Carlisle let out an inhuman scream. I moved to either leave or help but I noticed that I couldn't move at all.

This was definitely not going as planned.

She clapped her hands and a green flame appeared in each, they glowedfor asecond before the flames came into contact with his body.

He screamed and twitched a bit but seemed fine overall.

" I bet you thought you could get away from us"

As she spoke the chains lifted him off the ground and the goo appeared to be flammable. He was quickly covered in flamed but he couldn't make a sound.

"One vampire cannot try to wipe a supernatural species without there being any consequences. Silly vampire, I'd make this longer but I'm bored now" She told the burning body and passed silently.

"goodbye Jasper Whitlock, and good luck"

I watched her pass and slowly the goo holding Carlisle down began to dissolve but all that was left was a dark pile of ashes.

_Oh well, I guess it could've been worse. _

Sadly there was no chance that Carlisle Cullen would ever recover from this.

_What am I going to tell Esme and where is Alice when you need her skill._

Aw, screw it. They'll find out when they do. I swept up his ashes into a jar and went back to my room like the past hour didn't happen.


End file.
